Twisted Magic
by xoxmarshaxox
Summary: Natsu and the team go out on a job to save a village from a terrible faith, yet Natus's reckless actions turn everything inside out and twisted, creating an all out war with a powerful mage - maybe even a mage stronger than Natsu and Erza!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So anyways, maybe you've read my other story 'Fairy Tale on Facebook' so I guess this seems to be my second story on Fairy Tail. And yes I know I spelled Fairy Tail wrong but that's the point! ^_^**

**Anyhow back to business. Here is a short story I'm starting off with. I know where it's going, not sure though if I get readers so please review! Even a nasty comment, I just wanna know if people read what I'm writing. (But I would prefer criticism rather than a nasty comment...)**

**Anyhow to the story! :)**

**Summary: I got this power to protect my friends, to protect my family... to protect this village! What good am I when I can't do anything about it? Join Natsu and his team as they unravel a wizard with dead Magic.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - J.O.B**

It was middle of August afternoon at Fairy Tail. The pub was filled with life as everyone drank and chattered with an occasional arguing debate amongst the Fairy Tail members. Lucy sat at the table by herself, deep in thought. She was debating on weather to pay her month's rent or to buy that cute outfit she spotted in the shop last week. Not far from her, Happy was eating on some small fried fish that Mirajane kindly made for him. Natsu snoring soundly beside Happy, dreaming about meeting Igneel once again probably.

'Lucy?' Erza appeared beside Lucy.

'Eh!' Lucy gasped, jumping out of her seat. 'Don't come up like that to me!' Lucy yelled at her.

'Sorry,' Erza gave her an apologetic smile. 'I was going to tell Natsu something but he's sleeping at the moment. Could you pass on to him that Juvia and I are going on a job,' Erza said.

'Eh? You and Juvia?' Lucy was confused as ever.

'Yup, Erza and I found a job perfect for us,' Juvia appeared alongside Erza.

'Job?' Lucy whimpered.

'Some water monster caused flooding at some village. I'll be defeating the monster and Juvia here will clean out the flood,' Erza grinned.

'Can't we come with you?' Happy asked, with a fish in his mouth.

'It's an S-class job,' Juvia explained, shrugging her shoulders. Lucy nodded her head and waved them good bye as they left. Suddenly Natsu jumped up.

'No Igneel, don't burn me!' Natsu yelled as he woke up. He then realized it was a dream and composed himself. He then noticed Lucy sitting close by him.

'Lucy?' Natsu asked looking towards her. Lucy looked up towards him.

'Natsu! You're awake,' she stated.

'Eh yeah. Do you know where Erza is?' Natsu asked at the same time as looking around for her.

'She just went on an S-class job with Juvia,' Lucy explained.

'WITHOUT ME?' Natsu yelled angrily. Lucy chuckled at the reaction she had.

'Then not go on a job with us?' Gray asked suddenly behind Lucy. Lucy jumped out of her seat once again.

'Gray don't be appearing like that... and put on some clothes!' she yelled at him. Gray didn't react to this, he was well used to it by now.

'I found this job,' Gray gave them a sheet of paper. Lucy, Natsu and Happy all starred at it.

**Niznik town has been cursed, posiong our people and our children. Any help will be appreciated. Total inhalation of the curse will be rewarded with 300,000 jewels.**

'Let's go!' Natsu grinned with cheer.

'And let's bring Gajeel with us since we won't have Erza!' Gray added.

* * *

The town was more of a village then a town. There was a wall surrounding it about a meter and a half long made out of wood. The pathway carried it into a center where the market place was to be held. But it wasn't busy with life… in fact it was empty and rather dead looking. An odd passing buyer would walk by, and they all seemed rather glum and dark looking.

'It doesn't look good,' Gajeel stated the obvious.

'Excuse me,' a dark voice spoke. Lucy turned around in fright to see an elderly tall man approach them. 'Who might you be?' he asked them.

'Err… my name is Lucy. We are from Fairy Tail. We came here about the Job to find the problem in this town,' she explained to the man. The man's dark eyes turned from dark black to light brown – filled with light and hope.

'Thank goodness,' he sighed with relief and gave us a warm smile. 'Please follow me,' he spoke and the group slowly followed the man. He left the market place and went towards the small group of raggedy houses. He knocked on the door to one of them and soon entered. Lucy and the rest soon followed him in. The house was rather small and once again dark and gloomy. The only light came from small candles and the fireplace in the corner. At the other side of the room there was a bed with dull white sheets. On it was a child age between twelve and thirteen. She was thin and lifeless. Beside her a woman sat, holding her hands together, sobbing silently. Lucy gasped in horror. She rushed over to the girl and the mother raised her head to look at everyone.

'It's all right Miriam. These are wizards from Fairy Tail here to find a cure,' the old man explained. The woman gave them a nod but her eyes fell on her sick child once again.

'I think it's best if I stay here with the child and try and see what I can do. You guys go find where the source is coming from,' Lucy told the boys. Gray nodded and Natsu followed him.

'Sure you don't need help?' Gajeel asked.

'No, thank you. I'll get my keys to help me though,' Lucy gave him a smile so he was reassured and left the building along with Happy.

Lucy watched the girl as she was barely able to breath.

_What can I do? … _Lucy whispered to herself, lost in be wilderness and left hopeless.

* * *

'Man, we could be searching for days!' Natsu complained as the walked down a street.

'We don't have much choice,' Gray shrugged his shoulders.

'Aye!' Happy added.

'Okay let's stop to think for a second,' Gajeel suddenly said and they all stopped to look back at him, forming a triangle.

'How could magic be causing this?' He began.

'A curse?' Gray suggested.

'Poison?' Happy said.

'Maybe. But as far as we know that child isn't the only one sick. How can many be getting sick at once?' Gajeel spoke.

'Is it contagious? Gray asked.

'If it were the mother would be sick as well by now,' Natsu said.

'Aye!' Happy agreed.

'Then they are getting it from one source they all share. Some facility they all use?' Gray said.

'Is everything alright?' the old man approached them.

'We have a question. What does this village use that everyone else uses and it comes from the same source?' Gray asked. The man was left speechless for some time being and then he spoke.

'Well we all go to church. We all use the holy water. We all get our water from the fountain…' the man was saying the list.

'That's it!' Gray yelped.

'What is it, Gray?' Natsu asked confused.

'It's the fountain. Didn't you feel it when we came into the market area?' he asked Natsu. Natsu stared at Gray dumbfounded.

'Feel what?' Gajeel was the one to ask.

'I felt magical power coming from the fountain when we came but I took it as me being a bit over cautious but now I am sure of it!' Gray explained. The three boys jogged back towards the fountain with the old man soon catching up.

'Yes, Gray is right,' Gajeel explained. Gray tried to freeze it but his magical power was not reaching it. Only around the fountain was it frozen.

'This is really powerful magic,' Gray stated.

'Guess we should blow it up then!' Natsu yelled. He swung his two hands back as the magic fire circles started to appear.

'NO!' both Gajeel and Gray yelled at the same time. Both their cries were evaporated by the explosion of fire coming from Natsu's hands, burning the magical circle to dust. The whole area was either covered in smoke or beginning to crack. Gajeel, Gray and the old man were flat on their back's as the dust was at it's highest.

'Why you…' Gray growled pinning Natsu against the remaining fountain. 'You could have killed us, idiot!' he yelled.

'Don't call me an idiot!' Natsu shot back at him, giving him a deadly dragon glare.

'Guys!' Gajeel yelled at them to turn around. The dust began to settle slowly and behind the dust, three figures stood close by.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Haha ^^ Anyways I hope you liked the story so far and please do review and comment on the story :)**

**P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail... unfortunately :'(  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Well thank for a review! At least one and I'll be continuing. I hope to get more as well ^^

**Anyways back to the story… **

Chapter 2 – Battle

The smoke was finally beginning to settle and Natsu's eyes began slowly adjusting. The three figures finally revealed three human beings, two men and a woman. The woman in the center had long bond hair that was tied with a high ponytail. She was wearing a short white loose top and baggy black pants. The other two men wore similar clothes but one was with gray hair and the other with brown.

'Who are you?' Gray asked, taking a step closer. The woman raised her chin upwards slightly.

'That's a question we should be asking,' she stated matter-of-factly. Gray scuffed at her reply.

'I doubt that,' he muttered.

'We came here because we felt powerful magic coming from here. And I have noticed you destroyed our magic barrier,' she explained.

'So you were the one…' Gajeel said.

'Not me precisely,' she shook her head and then looked at the man with gray hair. 'Meet Chris,' she said. 'He is very good and making various barriers,'

'Who are you?' Gray demanded.

'How disrespectful,' she rolled her eyes and looked back at Gray. 'My name is Delilah,' she shrugged. 'And this is Leon,' she beckoned the brown-haired boy.

'Your all wizards right?' Natsu asked. Delilah nodded her head. 'That's great! I'm all fired up now!' he yelled in cheer. Gajeel rolled his eyes at him.

'Since you stand in our way of what we are trying to do here, we must get rid of you,' she said suddenly. 'Chris, Leon,' she spoke quietly. Both men nodded and walked a few steps ahead of her.

'Getting others to do the dirty work for, huh?' Gray muttered.

'We'll be finished soon, Delilah,' Leon grinned.

'Don't count on it!' Gray muttered.

'Ice make lance!' Gray yelled forming ice lances that flew towards the men at top speed. A green magic circle from Chris deflected Gray's attack with ease.

'I told you, Chris's power is barriers,' Delilah spoke.

'Natsu and Gray, ye take care of these two. I'll go for the woman,' Gajeel growled. Delilah chuckled.

'Let's see,' she snickered.

'Blazing Fist of the Fire Dragon!' Natsu yelled running towards Leon.

'Equip, Arthur's Armour!' Leon yelled as light around him shone. His clothes suddenly changed and turned into silver Armour. He had a thick sword in hand and then a large metallic shield. He blocked Natsu's punch with the shield.

'Hey, that's the same magic as Ezra!' Natsu said once his hand pounded against the shield. Leon swung his sword at Natsu, missing him by inches as Natsu was saved by Happy. Happy flew Natsu a few meters back in distance.

'He must be very strong to have magic like that,' Natsu was in deep thought.

'Aye!' Happy agreed with him. During this time Gray froze everything around Chris bar Chris himself. Chris was deflecting all attacks Gray send at him.

'Damn it!' Gray growled under his breath. Gajeel ran towards Delilah as fast as he could but Leon appeared in front of him suddenly. He slashed his sword towards Gajeel, knocking him off his feet and flat on his back. Natsu was also coming towards Leon this time.

'Equip, Combat Comrade!' yelled Leon. His Armour changed into military camouflage pants and shirt. In each of his hands he held long deadly samurai swords. Natsu dodged the several attacks Leon went at him with.

'This guy is fast!' Natsu groaned. 'Talons of the Fire Dragon!' he kicked Leon in the stomach with fire. Leon skidded on the ground on his feet, clutching his stomach.

'Leon!' Delilah yelped in worry.

'I'm alright,' Leon said. 'Not even Salamander can pass through me,' he gritted through his teeth in determination.

'Equip, Flaming Fire!' Leon yelled. His Armour changed into thick black and red coating of Armour. He held a long spear in his hand with yellow flames on them. 'No flame can beat this Armour!' Leon declared.

'We'll see about that!' Natsu exclaimed. 'Breath of the Fire Dragon!' Natsu yelled as fire slashed out of his breath. Gajeel watched on the sidelines in pain, barely able to stand. The fire burned all over Leon, nothing left to see. When Natsu's attack finished, smoke rose up once more.

'You were going all out!' Happy pointed out.

Suddenly a spear struck Natsu in the stomach. Gray stopped his attacks to watch as Natsu's eyes opened in shock and horror. Leon had pierced him through… without a scratch on Leon himself. Natsu fell on his knees, clutching his wound.

'H… how?' Natsu whispered.

'I told you, no flames can burn through Flaming Fire Armour,' Leon spoke. Gajeel dragged himself up on his feet to stand beside Natsu.

'We're going to have to do this together,' Gajeel said. Natsu nodded his head, as they both were barely able to stand.

'Let's do it,' Natsu said. Gray gave them an encouraging grin before returning to his fight with Chris. Chris had not a scratch on his, deflecting every attack that Gray send towards him. Some of them attacks had backfired and hit Gray.

'Equip, Dragon's Death!' Leon yelled. This time his Armour was silver with two incredibly thick swords that could block his whole body. Natsu and Gajeel ran at Leon with full force with their arms as Leon braced his two swords towards them. As they collided the smoke and flame once again rose upwards. Delilah blinked several times to see through the dust as it soon settled. She watched as she saw Leon's swords shatter into bits and the Leon himself fall on one knee. Natsu was still standing strongly but Gajeel was on the ground, defeated and out of magic energy.

'Hey Gajeel?' Natsu was over his body, smacking him awake.

'What are you doing idiot!' Gajeel yelled.

'Get up, the battle isn't over yet! Stop lazing 'round!' Natsu dragged Gajeel to his feet.

Gajeel tried to get up on his feet but in his attempt he fell flat on his face.

'Gajeel!' Natsu yelled but Gajeel was unconscious. Natsu's rage turned towards Leon.

'You bastard,' Leon spluttered blood on the ground. 'I thought I got both of you,' he groaned, getting up on his two feet.

'You should know, you cannot defeat two dragon slayers,' Natsu told him angrily.

'Yes I can!' Leon yelled stubbornly. 'Equip, Hellknight!' Leon yelled. His Armour once again changed. He was wearing black pants and black Armour over his upper body but his weapon was what caught Natsu's attention. It was a huge rocket launcher with a deadly spear at the tip. 'Hell Spear Magic!' Leon ordered a magic circle on the spear. Natsu prepared himself for the spear to be shot but something out of the ordinary happened. Loke appeared behind Leon, attacking with bright yellow light. In the blast Leon was left scattered on the ground. Behind Loke, Lucy was revealed standing with Leo's key in her hand.

'Lucy?' Natsu face was covered in surprise and shock.

'Natsu,' Lucy smiled, glad to see him still alive.

'Leon!' Delilah yelled, gaining Lucy's, Loke's and Natsu's attention. She was on her knees, holding Leon in her arms.

'Delilah…' he whispered.

'Shhh, don't talk,' she said, tear appearing in her eye.

'I was stronger…' he managed to say.

'Yes you were,' she smiled at him. She then looked up towards Chris who walked over to them.

'Chris, take him to the closest doctor, get help,' she told him. Chris nodded his head and lifted Leon into his arms and ran away obediently like a dog. Delilah stood up slowly and gave Lucy a deadly glare.

'That was a dirty attack,' Delilah growled under her breath.

'Dirty attack? How about what you're doing here? Isn't that not dirty?' Lucy yelled back at her.

'What I'm doing here? I'm trying to help these people, how in the world is that dirty?' Delilah screamed at Lucy.

'Helping them?' Natsu asked confused.

'Of course you idiot! Why do you think we came here when you destroyed the barrier? The barrier was set to slow down the process of poisoning until we could find a cure!' Delilah yelled. Gray and Gajeel's heads perked up at this. 'All we were trying to do was to help our people!' Delilah yelled, tears pouring down her face. 'And look what you did to Leon!' she shrieked.

'I'm so… sorry…' tears formed in Lucy's eyes.

'We didn't know,' Gray staggered up on his feet.

'Does it matter now? You will all pay anyway with your lives to what you did to Leon!' she screamed.

'Hey, what did we do? You attacked us!' Natsu said protectively. Delilah turned her stance towards Natsu.

'And you destroyed the barrier that now will cause the death of that child in the room with her mother!' she screamed at Natsu. Natsu's eyes opened wide in shock.

'What?' he demanded.

'That barrier didn't only slow down the poisoning, it slowed down the death as well,' Delilah whispered, looking down onto the ground as a tear dropped onto the ground, one after the other. 'And you will all pay, with your lives!' she said, creating a magic circle around herself. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gajeel and Gray closed their eyes with the bright light. 'And you will be the first one to die, Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel!'

* * *

**I know my chapters aren't very long but I'd prefer to keep a battle per battle or plot per plot chapter type of thing. It's easier that way and in most it wouldn't have too many cliffhangers. By the way I am warning you that Delilah's magic power is a bit different. I'm not sure how to call it... but... I can't spoil it for you :/**

**Anyhow please do review and tell me what you think. Also English is not my first language so I may make many grammar mistake, please forgive me. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any Fairy Tail characters... :'(  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter three :) I hope some people are reading this because I love the story so far and this chapter was by far the best. By they way, the storyline here I made up. In no way am I spoiling what happens later in manga or anime... this is a just something I did to do my story, sorry if you don't like it.**

**Anyways enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Dead Magic**

_~Memory~_

_'This is Fairy Tail guild?' the little blond girl asked, looking up the building. The sign 'Fairy Tail' was hanging up, showing the entrance to the guild._

_'Yes it is,' the other girl with red black hair said, holding the blond haired girl's hand._

_'I want to be accepted to Fairy tail!' the blond girl grinned._

_'But only wizards can enter Fairy Tail,' she said._

_'I know. One day, I too will become a wizard,' the blond girl smiled to herself._

'You will be the first to die, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel!' she yelled as the light around her shone brighter and brighter. Suddenly the light disappeared and everything was calm once again. Delilah was standing still, her head looking upwards. Natsu and Lucy were prepared for an attack but she didn't move. 'The Chinese Animals, I call forth thee,' she suddenly whispered. With her hands she made different movements and then stopped abruptly and looked towards Natsu. 'Gate of the Snake, I open thee!' she yelled and from a magic circle she had formed around her hands, a large blue and green snake came out, wrapping itself around Delilah.

'Celestial Magic?' Natsu asked.

'That's not Celestial magic!' Lucy said walking towards Natsu. 'It's a dead magic,' she said.

'You know of my magic?' Delilah asked, yet, she wasn't surprised.

'Your magic was once Celestial,' Lucy began.

'What you mean, Lucy?' Happy asked confused.

'A long time ago, when Celestial wizards only began appearing, the spirit world was divided into sections. There was the Zodiac spirit world, the Knowledge spirit world and others spirit worlds. Back then, Celestial wizards didn't own keys, they owned spirit worlds,' Lucy started to explain everything to everyone. Delilah listened to the story that she already knew.

'But later problems occurred. The Celestial wizards became too strong and the spirit world feared their owners, and a rebellion began between wizards and spirits. Then the strongest spirit led a rebellion and won, the spirit King. He created his own spirit world, forcing all the spirits into it. That's how the keys appeared. But there was one spirit world that did not join the King's world. That spirit world was the strongest world of them all, the Chinese Animals,' Lucy whispered.

'What do you mean Chinese Animals?' Gray said, sitting upright.

'As you know I have a few keys to the Zodiac. She has all the 12 animals to the Chinese calendar for each year,' Lucy stated.

'I wonder how you knew Lucy,' Delilah crossed her hands.

'Wait does that mean… you have a dragon?' Natsu asked. Gajeel stood up, anticipating the answer.

'Maybe,' Delilah smiled. 'If you wanna see it, you'd better beat it out of me,' she laid an evil grin on her face, even though her eyes were teary. 'Now prepare to die!' Delilah yelled as she swung her hand towards Natsu's direction. The snake slid away from Delilah briskly, going towards Natsu. Natsu began running away from it, dodging its deadly attacks.

'Lucy, Gajeel, Happy, Gray! Get her!' Natsu yelled at them as he fought off an attack from the snake. Lucy nodded her head.

'Taurus, I open the gate!' Lucy yelled. Taurus appeared swinging his axe.

'I'm here to protect your body Lucy!' he yelled.

'Get her!' Lucy commanded. Taurus gave Lucy a salute before running at full speed towards Delilah.

'Wanna know the difference between me and you, Lucy?' Delilah asked. Lucy's face only showed confusion. 'I am stronger than you!' Delilah simply stated before she started to move her hands in a formation once again and abruptly stopped.

'You are calling two spirits at the same time?' Lucy asked. 'Don't! You'll die!' Lucy yelled.

'Your really underestimating me!' Delilah growled. 'Gate of the Ox, I open thee!' she yelled. A magic circle appeared at her hands and out of it a raging Ox jumped out. The Ox was more like a real life Ox then Taurus. Taurus took a human form while this Ox was real, well except for being a bit too large and having deadly red eyes. The Ox charged towards Taurus. The ox lifted Taurus up into the air with his horns and swung him, right over Gray's head.

'Taurus?' Lucy yelled in worry.

'Sorry Lucy!' Taurus whispered before disappearing into thin air. Lucy only noticed now that the Ox had not stopped his attack and was running towards Lucy.

'Lucy!' Happy yelled in panic. Lucy put her arms in front of her as if trying to stop the ox but she closed her eyes, ready for the impact. But the impact never came. Gajeel was in front of Lucy, holding the Ox's horns in each hand, wrestling it.

'Go Gray!' Gajeel gritted through his teeth. Gray nodded his head and turned towards Delilah.

'Ice make Lance!' Gray yelled, sending his iced lances towards the woman. She jumped to side to dodge the first two and then did a back handspring to dodge the third one. She hadn't seen the last one and she closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the impact. Just like Lucy, she was confused why it never came and opened her eyes.

'Snake?' Delilah stared as her snake was in front of her, a pierced iced spear through him. The snake's eyes were gentle and kind as they looked down at her. Delilah slowly stretched her arm out to touch the snake's head. The snake closed his eyes as she touched him, but soon began evaporating. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Happy and even the Ox watched in shock.

'The snake…' Natsu began.

'Protected her…' Gray finished.

'Only the most devoted spirits would ever do such a thing to their owners!' Lucy said, her eyes turning watery slightly at the touching sight. Delilah dropped on one knee, her breathing being more rapid and forced.

'What's wrong with her?' Gajeel asked in confusion. The Ox walked slowly towards Delilah and with his horns, he helped her on her feet. As she stood up, there was a cut at the side of her stomach, blood trickling down.

'But I didn't hit her!' Gray yelled.

'That's part of the dead magic,' Lucy said. 'When the spirits take a hit, the owner will too…' Lucy explained.

'But they don't die, do they?' Gray asked Lucy. Lucy shook her head.

'Look at her,' Lucy told him. Gray looked at Delilah and understood what Lucy meant. Since the snake was in the spirit world, his healing already began. Delilah's cut was slowly healing its self as well. Delilah braced herself upright, the wind blowing through her blond hair. Her light blue eye were now filled with pure anger and hatred.

'Gate of the Ox, I close thee,' Delilah whispered. The Ox simply nodded his head and evaporated just like the snake. Delilah stared at Gray with her cold eyes.

'How dare you hurt him,' she muttered under her breath.

'I didn't aim for him, he went into my attack!' Gray defended himself.

'Please Delilah listen to us!' Lucy yelled. 'We are sorry for what happened to your friend, Leon. I am sorry. I didn't know you were protecting this town. But we can still do something to save this town. If we don't act now the poison will affect everyone else!' Lucy cried towards Delilah. Delilah's head was bowed, her fringe covering her eyes. Her hands were clutched into tight fists.

'When I gained this power, I swore to protect my family. I swore to protect my friends. I swore to protect this village. What good am I when I can't protect them?' Delilah perked up her head, her eyes in tears once again. She collapsed on both of her knees. 'This town was cursed… and I couldn't save my family with this power, I couldn't save my friends,' Delilah cried.

'But you can still do something!' Natsu told her. Delilah looked up towards Natsu who was standing beside her. He bend down towards her level so their faces were of equal heights. 'And we are here to help,' Natsu spoke as he stretched out his hand towards her. Delilah looked into Natsu's eyes, her vision mostly fogged up because of her tears. Hesitantly, she took his hand and Natsu gave her an encouraging grin.

'Let's go and save this village that's important to you with your power, all of us, together!' Natsu cheered.

'Aye!' Happy smiled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I hope to be uploading as soon as possible but I'd love to get a few reviews, thanks ;)**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Fairy Tail. But sometime I desperately wish I did... :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading this far :)) Another twist once again but I promise to explain better why and how this is all happening in later chapters, if I get reviews :'(**

**Not only that - Delilah's Dead Celestial Magic isn't the only magic she can handle... :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Other Keys**

_'I want to join Fairy Tail!' the little blond girl cried._

_'This is a place for mages and wizards!' Makarov tried to explain to the little girl._

_'I wanna be a mage too!' she cried._

_'Then go and become one! And Fairy Tail will always be waiting for you when you come!' he encouraged her, leaving the little girl with a smile._

'I always wanted to protect my family… my friends… everyone…' Delilah whispered as Natsu helped her up onto her feet. 'But you took it all away from me,' she then growled suddenly. Natsu was wide open and Delilah pushed away from him. 'Get away!' she shrieked towards Natsu, staggering away from him. She then swung a punch and a kick at him. Natsu dodged the punch and then caught her foot that was going to go into his face.

'But you can do something about it right now!' Natsu said. 'You can change it,' he spoke.

'Shut up!' she yelled. Though Natsu was holding her foot, she jumped up slightly kicking Natsu in the face with her other foot, sending him backwards. When she was falling, she arched her back and hands so that she was doing a handstand and then did a front walkover to face Natsu. 'You destroyed everything!" she growled.

'Delilah stop!' Lucy screamed. Delilah gave Lucy a cold glare and the turned to face Natsu.

'I won't loose to any of you!' she spat out.

'We'll see about that!' Gajeel yelled running towards.

'Iron fist of the Iron Dragon!' he yelled, stretching his arm out towards her. She back flipped twice to avoid the attack and did another formation with her hands.

'Gate of the Monkey I open thee!' Delilah said. From the magic circle and rather small monkey jumped out. The monkey passed Gray briskly and went towards Lucy, grabbing her keys before she got the chance to even react. The money then appeared on Delilah's shoulders. 'Close, gate of the monkey,' she whispered as she held the keys in her hand.

'My keys!' Lucy screeched.

'Your defenseless now Lucy! You better stay back and watch how I defeat your so called friends!' Delilah hissed at Lucy. Delilah put away the keys into her pocket and looked towards Natsu. Once again she did a formation with her hands. 'Gate of the Horse, I open thee,' she yelled. A black mustang with a long greasy mane jumped out, rearing alongside Delilah. The horse galloped towards Natsu. Natsu prepared for the attack but the horse simply threw Natsu on his back.

'Transportation…' Natsu moaned as the horse easily trotted around in a circle.

'Natsu! Now is not the time!' Gray yelled at him.

'I can't…' Natsu groaned, holding the vomit back by covering his mouth with his hand.

'Don't worry, I'll fight you later but I can't fight three on one,' Delilah muttered and turned towards Gray and Gajeel.

'Gate of the Ox, I open thee,' Delilah muttered as the Ox jumped out of the circle, running towards Gajeel, once again wrestling.

'Ice make sword!' Gray yelled as he ran towards Delilah with a sword in his hand. He swung it at her and she dodged his attacks. Suddenly she caught his hand as he was swinging his sword downwards and twisted her body around, elbowing him into the stomach and then kicking him in the face. Out of her pocket she took out a silver key.

'Celestial key!' Lucy gasped.

'Is it yours Lucy?' Happy asked.

'No…' Lucy sighed…

'Just 'cause I use dead Celestial magic doesn't mean I can't use the modern one,' Delilah smiled. She then took out a whole handful of keys, all silver. She had exactly 6 keys of her own. Lucy understood now. Delilah had power beyond imagination.

'Gate of the Crystal Sword, I open thee!' she yelled. Gray was confused as a crooked sword made out of crystal appeared in her hand.

'That's not a spirit!' Gray was confused just as much as Lucy was.

'It's is… in fact I have two spirit swords. This sword, Crystal Sword, was the sword that was left underwater for thousands of years. Every fisher man who died at sea, had their soul devoured into this sword!' Delilah explained. 'Now watch as you look at the magic of a thousand dead sailors,' Delilah muttered. She swung the sword around in circles, creating a magic circle. 'Because of waves carried on the gray horses back you cannot return to heaven, let me borrow your power… water slash!' Delilah yelled, pointing the sword at Gray suddenly. A full power of water slashing in Gray made him collapse onto his back, coughing up dead salt water.

Gajeel wasn't holding up against the Ox very well. All the attacks that Gajeel sent at him did hit the ox, but did not damage him. It was as if the Ox was made out of iron himself.

'Damn it' Gajeel muttered. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gray get defeated. Delilah turned her attention towards Gajeel then.

'Gate of the Ox, close,' she whispered as the Ox was running towards Gajeel at full force but disappeared before he had created the impact. Once again Delilah made a formation with her hands. 'Gate of the Wild Boar, I open thee!' Delilah yelled. Out of the magic circle a boar jumped out, giving out an oink.

'You should have stuck with your Ox. A boar ain't as powerful!' Gajeel grinned.

'Who said I was aiming for you?' Delilah smirked. Gajeel watched the direction the boar was running towards. It was Happy. Happy didn't see the trouble because he was watching and thinking how to help Natsu.

'Happy!' Gajeel yelled. Happy turned around to see the wild boar running towards him… but he was lifted off his feet before the boar could hit him. Lucy had caught him in time.

'Lucy run!' Happy yelled. The wild boar was chasing after Lucy and Happy and they too, ran around in circles.

'Shouldn't you be at your limit?' Gajeel asked looking at Delilah.

'You kidding me,' Delilah smirked, hand on her hip. 'I've got plenty more energy left,' she grinned, swinging a silver key in her hand.

'What's that key?' Gajeel asked, cocking his head to once side in interest. Delilah stopped swinging it in her fingers and looked straight into Gajeel's eyes.

It's a Phoenix,' Delilah explained.

'Is it powerful?' Gajeel grinned.

'You bet,' Delilah said. 'Gate of the Phoenix, open thee!' Delilah said and the out of the key a large red bird flew out. Every feather was dark red and its eyes were yellow and black. Its body was the size of Gajeel and it's wingspan up to four meters.

'I thought he would be bigger,' Gajeel groaned as if he were upset.

'Sure his size might not be as impressive as a dragon, but his power, nether the less, is strong,' Delilah said. She walked up onto the bird and sat down into a saddle on the back. She took out another key. 'Gate of Excalibur, I open thee!' she yelled and in her hand a long deadly sword was placed.

'King Arthur's sword? His mother's soul right?' Gajeel crossed his arms.

'Correct!' Delilah replied.

'Now Gajeel, prepare yourself!' Delilah yelled as the Phoenix took off the ground and flew toward Gajeel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Weak**

_'You said that if I become a mage, I will be accepted,' the young blond teenager yelled._

_'And so it's true – I did. But Magic like yours is dangerous Delilah. It's too powerful to be used!' the old man spoke._

_'Powerful or not – you promised!' she yelled._

_'Let's make a deal here Delilah. You protect your own life, your friends and families for a while… and maybe it will teach a valuable lesson. You might finally understand what it means to join a guild, and finally come here,' the old man said._

'Gajeel! Delilah yelled as the phoenix darted towards Gajeel. Delilah swung her sword at him. Gajeel deflected her sword attack with his own Iron sword. She the jumped off the phoenix and started going full out toward Gajeel, making him take a step back one at a time. Gajeel was having trouble and soon feared her strength. It wasn't that the soul was just a tool, it was fighting alongside her. It was fighting for what she was fighting, they were one! Gajeel jumped into the air to dodge an attack but the phoenix was behind him soon enough, grabbing Gajeel with his talons and throwing him down into the ground at full force. He coughed up the blood that slowly began trickling down the side of his cheek.

'Damn it,' Gajeel growled to himself. He lifted his head up slightly to see Delilah stand close by him. She waved her sword to the side and it disappeared. The phoenix disappeared as well… along with the boar. But the horse was still trotting, carrying Natsu on his back.

'Watch as your fellow comrade dies before your eyes,' Delilah muttered towards Gajeel as she once again made the movements with her hands. 'Gate of the Tiger, I open thee!' she yelled as the striped beast jumped out. With her hands, Delilah ordered an attack on Lucy. The tiger pounded towards Lucy and jumped into the air, ready to lay his fangs deep down into her throat but a figure swept Lucy away in his hands to avoid the attack. The tiger landed on all fours and turned his head to watch as the figure placed Lucy down on the ground. It was Loke.

'I promised to protect you,' Loke whispered into Lucy's ear.

'Loke…' Lucy croaked since her mouth was dry with fear.

'Why don't you stay here while I deal with this,' Loke gave her an encouraging smile as he laid her down on the ground and turned to face Delilah. The tiger had slowly walked to stand beside her master. 'It's been too long, Delilah,' Loke muttered.

'Much to long,' Delilah replied. Her face wore no expression; it was as solemn as Erza's face.

'I see you've finally been able to control your animals,' Loke noted as the Tiger obediently sat down beside Delilah.

'Your wrong!' she muttered. Loke eyes opened wide in surprise. 'You were right, I can't control these spirits, I am weak,' Delilah muttered.

_The wind blew through the church windows like it did very morning. Loke had his hands in his pocket as he watched the days go by with ease. The only thing that kept him of somewhat entertainment was the young teenager who came by nearly every day._

_'I still can't believe your Leo,' the girl whispered as they sat alongside each other at the edge of the church. Loke chuckled. 'I wish I was a Spirit,' she suddenly said._

_'Being a spirit is very dangerous Delilah. You never know what owner you'll have,' Loke explained to her, in grief._

_'I can help you with Karen, Loke… I can fight her and tell her to free you and Aries!' Delilah suddenly stood up to face Loke._

_'Delilah… your magic…' he began._

_'I know my magic is too strong for my own body… but I can still try!' Delilah yelled, tears forming in her eyes._

_'Delilah… you have to understand that your spirits are not like I am. I can be controlled… but those spirits that you have are wild. They are untameable, you could get hurt just by being with them,' Loke explained to her._

'I hardly think you are weak if those creatures obey you right now,' Loke stated.

'No Loke. My body has not changed. I am still weak as I used to be back then,' she began explaining, her head bowed. 'I was foolish back then. I knew that if I called the spirits, I would kill my self in the process because my magic was too strong. But I was young back then, and foolish,' Delilah sighed.

'You called forth a spirit,' Loke eyes widened as he finished her explanation.

'Yes I did. And do you know what happened? I nearly died… I collapsed on the ground, knowing that my life was gone, but can you guess what happened Loke?' Delilah raised her head to face Loke. 'The spirit helped me up on my feet. The spirit stayed with me all night, it talked to me, explained to me that I do not have to be strong to be able to call forth my spirits,' Delilah said.

'Talk to you?' Loke asked confused.

'Snake… snake can talk. In fact all my spirits can talk to me,' Delilah shrugged matter-of-factly. 'The snake taught me that as a spirit, they were at my side to protect me, and the protect everything I wanted to have protected, that we were one,' Delilah explained to Loke. Lucy was listening and watching as well as Delilah told everything. 'He told me that all I had to do… was to have the courage, have the heart and have the bond with all the spirits, and I could do anything,' Delilah sighed.

'So – you're not controlling them…' Loke finally understood.

'They are your friends, your allies… you work together…' Lucy too understood everything.

'That is why I can call forth all of them at once if I wish,' Delilah said.

'But your keys? You called two at once?' Lucy asked.

'Phoenix and I have a bond, he can easily come out without me even asking. But the swords I have to call forth, they are the only ones that drain my energy,' Delilah stated.

'It's the same bond that I have between me and you Lucy,' Loke smiled at Lucy. 'It's connected with Love,' he winked at Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes before looking back at Delilah. Delilah chuckled at what he said.

'So Karen died… and the spirit king gave you another chance?' Delilah asked, changing the subject.

'No, Lucy saved me,' Loke said. 'She called forth the spirit king to save me,' Loke said.

'Impressive, so she's not all blond and body,' Delilah grinned. 'Anyhow, enough chat. I will show you Loke, what power I truly posses!' she shouted at him.

'Who ever said your magic was weak?' Loke shouted back, Delilah took a step back for some or other reason. 'Everyone knew you were powerful, why would you want to prove something that everyone knows? What's going on Delilah? This isn't the real you!' Loke yelled at her. Her eyes widened in realization.

_I will become stronger… and prove to Makarov that I have the right to join Fairy Tail like any other mage!_

Delilah fell to her knees and looked at her hands.

'What's going on?' she whispered, staring blankly downwards. 'What am I doing?' she whispered to herself. And suddenly, she arched her head back and gave out a piercing yell in pain. She clutched her head with her hands, nearly pulling her hair out of her scalp.

'Just like I suspected!' Loke cringed once Delilah stopped screaming and once again was staring blankly down at the ground. Loke looked up towards the high tree.

'Come down you!' Loke yelled as he fired his magic towards the tree. A man jumped out, landing down onto the ground. He was standing beside Delilah.

'Impressive, couldn't believe you found out it was me,' the man grinned. He was wearing a white mask over his face but his hair was black as the night. He wore a simple shirt and dark blue jeans with chains on them.

'How are you influencing her?' Loke asked.

'Like this,' the man grinned, a magic circle appearing at the end of his finger. Loke's eyes opened wide with fear and pain. Finally he gasped as he was released from the man's magic.

'Memories,' Loke whispered.

'That's right, I bring up memories into peoples minds, make them angry and or upset, whichever I wish,' the man grinned behind the mask. 'This poor girl has so much anger in her, I kept bringing up the memory of Leon's attack and the destruction of the barrier. Her anger is quiet impressive, ain't it?' the man chuckled.

'You sick bastard,' Loke growled.

'No, what's sick is this…' the man said as he grabbed Delilah by the hair. She yelled in pain as he clung onto her fragile scalp.

'Let her go!' Lucy yelled. This made the man laugh louder.

'Fine, but all I'm doing is bringing painful memories into her. And she is getting angrier and angrier right now,' the man cackled. He then let her go and walked a few steps away. 'Now watch as I show you her raging anger,' he whispered. Delilah got up slowly. The tiger was right beside her and the horse behind her was still trotting around in a circle.

'Go Tiger,' Delilah whispered, ordering him with her hand. The tiger's expression changed into a true beast and he ran towards Loke, jumping on top of him, bearing his teeth into Loke's shoulder. Loke yelled with pain as the Tiger wrestled him over and backwards.

'Loke!' Lucy yelled in panic. She staggered onto her feet taking out her long black whip. She swung her whip towards the Tiger but he had seen it coming. The tiger jumped off Loke, to avoid the attack. The tiger let out a roar of power and anger towards Lucy. Loke had managed to get up on his feet before that time.

'Lucy! Happy! Get Natsu off the horse! I'll handle this tiger!' Loke said as he prepared to use his ring magic against the fearsome cat. Lucy nodded her head and ran towards the black horse.

'It's no use Lucy! All I have to do is remind Delilah about the attack you placed on Leon!' the dark man cackled. Delilah appeared in front of Lucy out of a sudden, kicking Lucy flat down on her back. Lucy cringed at the pain but looked towards Happy.

'Go help Natsu, I'll keep her busy!' Lucy yelled as she staggered up onto her feet once more, not giving up. Happy nodded his head and flew past Delilah. Delilah's eyes stared straight into Lucy's.

'Bring it on!' Delilah grinned. Lucy grimaced as she tightened her grip on her whip. Happy flew towards the black mustang, ready to catch him but the horse bared his death at Happy. Happy flew around in circles trying to get Natsu. The horse reared up, clashing its hooves down on Happy. Natsu slid of the horse's back and crashed into the dusty ground.

'Well done Happy!' Natsu jumped up. The horse turned around to face Natsu.

'Gate of the Horse, I close thee,' Delilah yelled and the horse disappeared. Natsu's attention turned towards the man.

'Natsu! Delilah isn't the one to defeat! It's this man!' Lucy yelled as she defended a kick from Delilah. 'Get him!' Lucy yelled as Delilah managed to punch Lucy into the stomach. Natsu grimaced and ran towards the man.

'Blazing fists of the Fire Dragon!' Natsu yelled. The man turned around to face Natsu but it was too late, Natsu's flames hit him hard in the face making him stagger backwards. The mask was destroyed and scattered into pieces on the ground. The man's face didn't hold anything out of the ordinary, but his eyes were filled with fear. He stared at Natsu in terror. But Natsu was too fast.

'Talons of the Fire Dragon!' Natsu yelled, swinging his legs towards the man, knocking him onto his back unconscious. Delilah was just about to punch Lucy into the stomach to end her life but froze. She was released from the torture of her memories. She was finally uncursed. The Tiger too stopped his deadly attack towards Loke. Lucy smiled finally and Loke sighed with relief. Happy grinned and Natsu crunched his knuckles.

'You did it Natsu!' Lucy smiled, getting slightly teary. Delilah sat down on her bum, looking at Gajeel and then at Gray. She then looked down at her hands, as if staring at the blood of the people she hurt. She covered her face with her hands, holding back the tears. Loke sat down beside her and held her in his arms as she sobbed into his shirt. Natsu was lifting up Gajeel by the shoulder and Lucy was helping Gray up too.

'I'm sorry… I'm sor…' Delilah sobbed over and over again into Loke's shirt.

'It wasn't your fault Delilah,' Loke whispered as he lifted her up onto her feet. 'It wasn't you who did it,' he explained, looking back at the man. Delilah too, turned her head towards the man.

'Richard?' she gasped. She walked over to him and stared at him downwards.

'You know him?' Gray asked confused.

'He's a member of this village. Well, was. He was banished because of his actions,' Delilah explained. Richard opened his eyes and grinned as he looked upwards.

'It was your fault I was banished,' Richard gritted through his teeth. 'So I thought what if you were the blame for the destruction of this town. And the goofs who came to save this village were the perfect bait,' Richard explained. Delilah grabbed him by his collar and brought his face to hers.

'You listen to me! You used me to hurt others you bastard! I won't forgive you for that, Richard! Ever!' she yelled into his face.

'I don't want your forgiveness,' he spat back at her. She threw his head back on the ground with a thud, making him loose his consciousness once again. Delilah stood up to look at the Fairy Tail members. She looked into their eyes and she couldn't help but smile. She had always wanted to be a member of Fairy Tail, and she watched the reality of what it really meant to be a Fairy Tail member.

'Gate of the Tiger, I close thee,' Delilah whispered.

'Gate of the Lion, I close thee,' Lucy whispered. The Tiger and Loke disappeared just like the others had. Suddenly, the old man from before ran towards Delilah.

'Delilah, your sister…' he whispered. Delilah ran as fast ash she could towards the little hut from before. She dived into the room to see her sister lying on the bed.

'Polina…' she whimpered as she bend down beside her little sister.

'Nee-san,' the little girl whispered, looking towards her older sister.

'I'm here,' Delilah smiled as she took her sister into her hands.

'Guess… it's too late…' the little girl spoke quietly.

'No it's not. You'll be fine, you'll see,' Delilah was trying to convince herself more than her sister.

'Nee-s…' the little girl tried to speak but air would not return to her lungs.

'POLINA!' Delilah yelled as she held the limp body of her sister in her hands.

* * *

**It's so sad... :'( **

**Anyways please please review :'(  
**


End file.
